Fang Yuan
''Fang Yuan is the protagonist of Carefree Path of Dreams. '' Appearance As a Dream Master, Fang Yuan is always clothed in a long plain white robe with long sleeves in the style of a Da Qian scholar. He also gives off a sagely aura and have distinctive black pearls like eyes. Even while dream-traversing or dream descending Fang Yuan prefer to dress all-white. Fang Yuan's True Body practice of martial arts has made him more athletic but as his main cultivation is the dream master path, the barbaric appearance he should have as a martial artist is replaced by a slender body and a common face. #Grand silk robe with a magnificent rope embroidered in dragons and on his head sat a golden crown. (As a Prefecture Master) #Prominent muscles like a coiled dragons, on which purple patterns form a grand armor. (While adopting the form of a Pangu Giant) #He often shapeshifts or possesses other bodies. Personality *Carefree, Lazy, Cruel, Lofty, Manipulative, Decisive, Wise. *The goals that made Fang Yuan begin his path as a cultivator and the reasons why he keeps cultivating can be summarized as : he likes the feeling of being a god and he thinks immortality is something worth pursuing. **One of his goal is to find the world he lived in his first life (a planet similar to Earth). Fang Yuan started as a clever, mature but also mischievous and lazy young adult. Later on, his laziness would only remain in appearance while his efforts would be fully invested in his search of immortality/power. Fang Yuan will however stay particularly carefree as his cultivation as a Dream Master don't really involve a lot of risks. His side cultivation as a martial artist was the same as he progressed through the stages during sessions of close cultivation or through battles where he practically always had the upper hand. The playful side he had at the beginning will moreover gradually disappear to let place to a a wiser and more mature old man with still a bit of his nature as a trickster remaining. Fang Yuan behaves more like an intellectual than a fighter, preferring to scheme and manipulate rather than to act in person. His habit was intensified by his multiple realms' conquests as a Dream Master. Indeed, his powers were often too strong, right from the beginning or later on, and prevented him from interfering directly with mortals. As his restrictions came from his status being elevated to one of a God, he started to act like one. This contributed to quickly make him become a scholar gifted with a collected and dignified temperament that only those that enjoyed the life of a ruler for a long time possessed. Surely, Fang Yuan experienced the feeling of sitting high above others may times, in Da Qian World or other RealmsDa Qian World: # From a Divine Doctor to the Founder of the Secluded Country and Yuan Sect in his Yuanwu Mainland. Fang Yuan was only around 23 years old when he was crowned king and became a sect master. # In Da Qian Empire he was regarded as the genius of the Realm Alliance. After the Calamity, he founded his own force called Nine Extremes Mountain Sect that unified the whole Da Qian World under his reign as he was the sole Sage remaining. # His Dream Traversing experiences as a Dream Master played a role as well. The conquests he achieved with his incarnations granted him very high status after all : ## Water God who founded of the Black Dragon General's Temple to the Dragon God from the Qi Lake in the Water Realm. ## He became a noble in the Ancient Realm when it was still controlled by the Realm Alliance Xia Dynasty. After his second visit to this realm, Fang Yuan discovered that the tribe he ruled before had evolved into a great Dynasty lasting for 500 years. He thus had become the founding ancestor of the Shang Dynasty. ## During his stay at Alpha 3 Dream, he started of as an orphan and then he became the most well known professor who published the theory of the Four Great Revolutions, the classification of the mutants (Mortal, Ghost, Murderous, Calamity) and developed the Demon Restraining Cuffs. He also gained the title of God of Thunder and became the recognized strongest mutant in the world. ## An exorcist hailed from the greatest family and Saviour of the Purple Eye Realm. ## He started a new era in the Alcala Realm by founding the Evil Demon Hunters Association. Fang Yuan also created a brand new method of blood transplantation which allowed normal humans to wield the black magic of Masters. ## When Fang Yuan formed his own Hollow, then Heavenly Abode, ''he became a God revered, or hated, by his creations. He even meddled with them by posing as an ancient immortal sage. His way of life rapidly turned him into a lofty person who does not respect stronger cultivators or take in account weaker life forms. Certainly, as a result of becoming a powerful Illusionary Divine Dream Master and from this point onward, Fang Yuan became greatly indifferent toward what he calls "mortals life" and evolved into someone who had no qualms manipulating weaker people as if they were pawns. The lack of conscience and empathy that Fang Yuan has shown afterward could even define him as a cruel eccentric. After all, he did not hesitate to sacrifice billions of humans life for the sake of research and he enjoyed the torture of some people. Ironically, Fang Yuan became more and more refined as he committed massacres in the name of his experimentations as a Dream Master. The hundred years he passed dream-traversing also affirmed his always confident and never surprised attitude. Finally, Fang Yuan can be said to be like a first-rate chess master as he became used to play with people's fate. '''Background ' Fang Yuan was taken care by his Master all of his youth. During his dreams, he slowly recalled parts of his past life on a world similar to Earth. This made him a bit more mature than normal kids as he already kind of lived an entire life before. Fang Yuan was still full of mischief and inexperienced socially speaking as his real young life in Da Qian World was passed in a valley/mountain secluded of the outside society. After becoming a Dream Master, Fang Yuan managed to remember completely his first life. He did it by reviving it with the help of his Dream World that probably used the memories in his subconscious to recreate his life on this world. History Volume 1 Start of cultivation for Fang Yuan. Volume 2 Fang Yuan became king of the Secluded Country and created the Yuan Sect after dominating the Yuanwu Mainland. The desire to continue his cultivation and to discover the origins of his master Fang Yuan began his journey to Da Qian Empire. Following his arrival there, he spent some time learning the political and cultural matters of this new region. He finally decided to join one of the 5 strongest factions of Dream Masters, the Realm Alliance. Showing a good stage of cultivation for his age, one of the elders of the Alliance took him as a subordinate. He was able to have a mission notably safe, to protect a bless land. It allowed him to have the right to not undergo missions for 3 years. Furthermore, the secret battles between the Da Qian Empire and the Dream Realm's Five Sects was beginning to developed in an open war. Henceforth, Fang Yuan had a strong backer, his master and his faction, and was able to cultivate in peace within a blessed land without obligations to do mission for the alliance. Now having a strong foothold in Da Qian, Fang Yuan decided to dream traverse alone to a realm he acquired the coordinates via the Alliance, the Water Realm. It was a relatively weak realm where 3rd Tier Illusionary Divine Dream Masters were already powerhouses if they could regain their full strength. 'Trivia ' * Fang Yuan loves to drink tea. * He shows superior standards in the preparation of tea and is an expert regarding Tea Ceremony. * Fang Yuan consider himself to be a Dream Master but regard his martial arts cultivation to be his foundation. * Fang Yuan led quite a carefree life as Dream Master. He was not bothered by the Realm Alliance as he was its favoured genius. He did not risk anything while dream traversing as he could escape with his True Spirit if the body he possessed died. His True Body was protected by his subordinates in the prosperous land he was residing in or in the palace of the faction he created. * Fang Yuan often dream traverse in realms weaker than Da Qian which made him early on experienced the life of a real God : his status as a Dragon God in the Water Realm happened while he was only at the third tier of Illusionary Divine stage * He has found a method to conserve his cultivation path as a Dream Master while being independent of the Demonic Heart Realm. The Origin Energy (mostly from the Evil Demon Realm) was obtained in the Purple Eye Realm and stocked with the Body Seal Skill. He managed to refine it with the Evil Demons Placenta that he gained from the Alcala Realm and the support of the Monger World's numerous Gods. * The Dream Master Cultivation System was created by the Da Qian's Natives and all of those that practiced it were deprived of their cultivation during the Spirit Demons Disaster. Most were unable to cultivate this path again because they were too weak and the strong ones didn't want to as they knew they could lose it anytime this Realm wanted to retrieve the Origin Energy they were cultivating as Dream Elemental Force. Fang Yuan is as a result, probably the only remaining Dream Master in the Universe. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Qinghe County Category:Dream Master Sage Category:Xia Country Category:Martial Artist Category:Da Qian World